The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system, and a program, and in particular, relates to the information processing apparatus and method, the information processing system, and the program that allow management of operation authority of an application program without performing troublesome setting when utilizing the application program by a plurality of users on a large-sized display or the like.
In recent years, a display device which includes a large-sized display provided with a touch panel or the like and which allows a plurality of users to operate a window that controls the same content (application program) simultaneously is spreading.
In such a display device, since the window of one piece of content can be simultaneously browsed by a plurality of users, it is important to protect privacy and security, and owner information and authority information of browsing and operations or the like are normally imparted to the content.
As a system of managing such authority, the one that performs management of approving or inhibiting the operations and browsing by setting a level of operation and browsing authority for a certain user or a group and combining it with a user recognition result has been proposed (for example, see JP 2013-143150A).